


七月一日的柑橘蜡烛

by akatsukigigi



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigigi/pseuds/akatsukigigi





	七月一日的柑橘蜡烛

他在寻找那一支只烧了一半的柑橘味香烛，没有意外地在床底下找到了。相泽消太买回来的时候曾说过，柑橘味或多或少能有助睡眠吧，但是每次一点蜡烛，他又会嫌弃烛光太刺眼而直接吹灭掉。事实上柑橘味早就消散了，但他还是将它点燃了。

橘色的烛光立刻将狭小的空间照亮了，就像过生日那天点蜡烛一样。  
他说，七月的雨就是最好的生日歌。  
他说，谢谢你的到来，祝你十八岁生日快乐。  
还没有吹蜡烛他就已经迫不及待地要去拆他的生日礼物了。  
果然还是小孩子啊，蜡烛都没吹就这么心急。相泽消太嘲笑他，并用更深的吻让他瘫软在自己的怀里。

每一个吻的温度他都记得清楚。  
大人之间吻，炽热而暧昧不清，让他无法思考，只能循着欲望行动。

最后相泽是怎样扯开了自己系得整齐的领带，怎样俯身压住了自己，然后吻上他胸前的殷红，这一切他都记得不真切了。  
他只记得相泽在他耳边反复说的那句话。

——我好喜欢你。

“我也喜欢你。”  
他敏感地弓起了身子，不禁用手抚摸上自己的乳首，用相泽经常用的方法爱抚自己。  
像是意识到自己无意中漏出的娇喘声，他又立刻用手紧紧捂住嘴唇。

相泽老师肯定会笑着用扯下的领带将他的双手绑住，说:“心操，让我听听你的声音。嗯？”然后他会害羞得不敢看相泽的眼睛，只能像溺水的人一样紧紧抓住相泽的手。

老师，你救救我吧，把你所有的爱都给我吧。

他不禁闷哼一声，双腿不自主地夹紧了相泽的腰。  
相泽对上他因为痛而含泪的双眼，眼神变得温柔而又怜惜。微凉的薄唇吻上他柔软的嘴唇，低语道:“抱歉，心操。对你，我实在是控制不住自己……”

没关系的，只要是老师你想要的我都可以给你。

相泽的嘴唇一寸一寸慢慢地往下移，试图缓解心操的痛苦。修长的手指握住了他颤抖的分身，开始有节奏地上下套动。

是老师修长的手指在爱抚他。

心操的腿像水蛇一样紧紧地夹住相泽的腰，被领带绑住的双手环上相泽的项脖。他迷离地看着相泽消太喘息道:“老师，我好想你。”

肉体和肉体之间的碰撞所发出淫扉的水声以及欢愉的呻吟声，在房间里久久回荡。

橘色的烛光里，皮肤苍白的少年喘息着爱抚着自己的身体。他闭着眼呻吟着，像是哭腔更像是舒服到极致的哼声。


End file.
